After the shadow (by Tanja and Joey
by Tanja
Summary: A father figure from the past returns into Scully'


Title: Shadow Father Authors: Tanja Voet and Joey R. E-mail: Tanja: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl Joey: Joey@ram32.freeserve.co.uk Rating: PG/PG-13ish. Category: MSR, angst, conspiracy. Disclaimer: Not ours. CC, 1013 and Fox own them. If we did, we'd be rich but we don't so we're not. Spoilers: Mention of the conspiracy, takes Mr. Scully's death and turns it on its head. Summary: The reappearance of a father figure turns Scully's world upside down. 

Author's notes: Joey: Wowza. Our fourth story together and we've only been writing together for a few months... Thanks, Tanja, for putting up with me and for being a brilliant co-author as well as a brilliant friend. 

Author's notes: Tanja: Uhm blush, thanks Joey. Wow, it really is our fourth story already, thanks for being a great friend and wonderful co-author Joey :) I hope this will not be our last story together! All the credit for the idea of this story goes to Joey. I loved this idea, because it's a new challenge to write a story that's not only about Mulder/Scully Romance. Hope that everybody likes it! Feedback always welcome, we live for it! 

Shadow Father (1/8) SCULLY'S APARTMENT. 

It had been a long day and it looked like it would be a long night. Scully was sitting on the couch in her living room, staring at the figure sitting opposite her. She couldn't believe it. After all these years..... 

It had been a lie, his death. She'd mourned for nothing. She'd been put through hell for nothing. And now her father, Captain William Scully, was sitting in her apartment, waiting for her to give him a chance to explain why he had committed the ultimate betrayal. 

Dana, Sweetheart, Capt. Scully started. I know it's hard to understand but... I did what I had to do. I never meant to hurt you, Starbuck. Or your mother. 

Does Mom know? Have you been to see her? Scully asked, coming out of shock at mention of her mother, poor Maggie Scully who'd mourned the loss of her husband when he wasn't even dead. 

I went to see her, a few months ago, her father explained. It's taken her a while but she understands, like I hope you will. You should, you know more than your mother does. 

So tell me. Why did you.. Why did you fake your death and why are you back now? Scully felt her voice waver and looked down at her hands, clenched tightly together in her lap. 

It's a long story, Capt. Scully began with a dramatic sigh. 

I've got all night, she responded bluntly. 

Very well. He nodded at her use of sarcasm and began to explain and justify, in a hushed voice, his reasons for hurting her. You know your Uncle worked for the government, that he was involved in some Top Secret projects? 

Scully nodded, remaining quiet. 

He was working on what you know as the conspiracy, for the consortium. He told me about it because he was scared of what would happen if the project was a success. He knew enough to know there was a way it could be stopped before it was too late but because of his involvement, he couldn't be the one to do it. He couldn't fake his own death, They'd know he was still alive. Capt. Scully paused to take a deep breath. 

He gave me the means to fake my death, an injection which would cause what appeared to be a massive coronary. He also introduced me to the men I've been working with for the past five years, the men who would remove my body from the morgue and revive me so they could replace it with someone else's. 

There was another silence as Captain Scully closed his eyes against the painful memories. Scully felt herself feeling some compassion for him, even though she was still hurt by his actions. He was still her father, after all. 

She moved over to his side of the couch and gently lay her hand on his arm in a reassuring and loving gesture. He looked up and gazed into her blue eyes, still seeing the anger that was there before but also finding some compassion - and what could have been the beginning of understanding. 

I refused at first, he continued, his voice a little hoarse and full of regret. I never wanted to hurt you and your mother. And I regret hurting you now more than ever. Especially since I will never see Melissa again. 

Then why did you agree to it? Why did you leave us? Scully asked softly, wanting to understand and to stop resenting her father. 

They killed your Uncle because they learnt of his distrust and disgust at Their plans. I was scared that you'd be next, because of your assignment to The X-files. 

He looked into her eyes again before continuing. I worked, in secret, against them with a group of men from all different fields of expertise. Some scientists, some doctors, some computer experts..... Brilliant men who were helping me fight against the future They had planned for but not against. I wanted to see you, I wanted to tell you but I feared They'd kill you and your mother to keep me silent so I had to remain dead to the world. I've missed you, Starbuck. And I hope you will someday find it in your heart to forgive me. 

If it's so dangerous, why are you back? Why are you here? Scully frowned slightly. 

I've... I made a deal with the Rebel aliens and I confronted what's left of the consortium. They were all too eager for me and the men working with me to take control and join forces with the rebels so we can stop the colonization of Earth from going ahead. I'm in control, Dana. If anything happens to you, I can have whoever is responsible killed. I believe you are as safe as you can be. At the moment, anyway. I know The X-files pose more dangers to your life, natural dangers I cannot control. 

Captain Scully remained silent for a long moment, trying to decide whether the time was right to tell her of his plans - for her. He decided against it, knowing their relationship, her trust of him, was too fragile to deal such a big blow at this time. 

Dad? Are you okay? Scully looked at him in concern, seeing the shadow of doubt - and fear wash over him for a few moments. Capt. Scully smiled faintly at the term she'd used, Dad, it was the first time she'd called him by it in a long time. Daddy? 

I'm okay, Dana. Don't worry, he took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Everything is going to be okay. As long as you can forgive me for not telling you and someday, I hope you can trust me again. 

Someday, Ahab, she smiled as she spoke his nickname. It'll take me a while but.. Someday, I will. I promise. 

And I promise to help you try. He gave her hand another squeeze. I have been keeping an eye on you, Starbuck. 

Oh? She wondered if he was talking about her relationship with Mulder. Did that mean he knew....? 

Through Walter Skinner, for the last few months, he explained. I found out his life was being threatened and the matter...was taken care of. He's been keeping an eye on you since, letting me know if you were okay. 

Oh, she bit her lip. Skinner knew you were alive? 

I told him not to tell you so don't get upset, Capt. Scully sighed. There's one more thing, Dana. 

What? Scully asked, not liking the nervous tone he used. 

I..I'd prefer it if you didn't tell your partner, Fox Mulder, about me. Not just yet, he murmured. 

But, Dad, I.. I can't lie to Mulder, she protested, feeling her heart begin to pound at the thought of deceiving her partner. How could she not tell him when her father could give him all the information he'd spent his life searching for? How could she keep the fact that she knew someone who could answer all of his questions about his sister Samantha from him? He'd be so upset if he found out.... 

You don't have to lie, Starbuck, her father spoke soothingly, sensing her discomfort at the notion. Just don't tell him. The timing isn't right... I can help him, Sweetheart, but not just yet. When things calm down a little bit, I promise to help him. 

Okay, she sighed, her reluctance evident. But this was her father, he wouldn't lie to her again, would he? 

Captain Scully forced a smile and stood up. He said goodbye to his baby daughter and left her apartment. As he walked into the shadows, his smile faded. 

He knew he was going to end up hurting her again and he felt guilty for it. But he had her best interests at heart and was only doing what any loving father would do. Wasn't he? He stifled a sigh and got into the car waiting for him outside. He looked up at her apartment and saw the light go out. 

End of Part One. 

Shadow Father (2/6) 

Scully woke up the next morning with a miserable feeling, for a moment she couldn't remember what it was caused by, but than she suddenly remembered again what had happened last night. 

She remembered how she had been home last night, stretched out on the couch, watching television. Actually it had been the first time in weeks that she had been home alone. A few weeks ago she and Mulder had finally decided to make some changes in their relationship, taking it up a level higher, from being partners and friends only, to being lovers and maybe even more than that. In the beginning they had tried to take it slowly, step by step. But it hadn't taken long for them to find out that after six years of being patient and going slow, there was no more taking it slowly. 

It had only taken them a week, before they had been practically living together. Together at work, going home together, cook, spend the evening together and fall asleep in each other's arms. Somehow the change had been very easy on them. They realized they would have to be careful, because they knew that if certain people would find out that they were more than partners in the professional meaning, it would most certainly get them in trouble. So they had kept it silent, it had been their secret. Not even Scully's mom knew they had been dating for a while now. 

Last night however Mulder hadn't been with her, because he had gone to the Lone Gunmen and had decided to sleep home for once. It had been a coincidence. There had been a knock on the door and she had opened it, the remote control of the television still in her hand. At least that was where it had been before it had fallen out of her hand, while she had looked in shock at the person in front of her. Not believing it was really him. He was supposed to be death, not standing in front of her apartment door. 

It had taken her a few minutes to compose herself. To find back her ability to speak and than she had only said one word, hesitating, still not believing it could be possible "dad?" 

He had only nodded in silence and had asked her if he could come in. Walking to her living room, all kind of questions had started to whirl through her mind. Was it really him? But how could it be? And if it was him, why? Questions he had answered. In the beginning she hadn't understand. He had talked hours and hours, giving her reasons and explanations. Answers to the questions she had asked. And in the end she had started to understand. 

Not only had he answered her questions, she had known that this was also the information she and Mulder had been looking for all those years. Information Mulder had been searching for his whole life, information that would tell him more about what had happened to his sister. 

But her father had asked her not to tell Mulder. Not yet anyway. She had no idea how she was going to keep this silent for Mulder. Lying to him as her partner was one thing, lying to him, being her lover was something completely different. Something she couldn't do so easily. How would she be able to look into the eyes of the man she loved with whole her heart and not telling him what he wanted to know so desperately? But she also knew her father must have reasons for it. Otherwise he wouldn't ask her, would he? 

With a sigh she got out of bed, getting ready for Mulder to pick her up for work. Walking out of the shower she heard a key in the door. She knew it would be Mulder, besides her mother he was the only other person who had a key to her apartment. And her mother wouldn't come this early in the morning, and even if she would, she would knock. 

Mulder entered the apartment and smiled when he saw his girlfriend walking out of the bathroom, her curly hair dancing around her face. She smiled when he walked to her and kissed her "morning sweetheart" 

"Hi Mulder" she answered, returning the kiss quickly, before turning around and walking to her bedroom. Mulder sensed something was wrong and followed her "Something wrong Scully?" he asked, concern in his voice. 

she thought, turning around to him, putting up her most convincing smile. Leaning towards him to give him a kiss on the lips "No, I'm alright, what would be wrong?" 

"I don't know. I just thought..." 

She didn't let him finish "really Mulder, I'm doing alright. I'm just running a little bit late, so I would like to get dressed." 

"Oh" he said, knowing there was something wrong, but he wouldn't push her. She would tell him when she was ready. Scully got dressed quickly and after that they drove to the office. 

It was a quiet morning, they had a meeting with Skinner and the rest of the morning they finished some old reports. It was almost lunch time when Scully's phone rang, she picked it up "Scully?" 

"Dana, honey, it's me" it was her father, but why on earth would he be calling her in the office, when he didn't want Mulder to find out? 

"Uhm hi" she stammered. Mulder looked up from his computer, wondering who that was. 

"I need to talk to you, it's really important" 

"Oh" was all she said, it was not like she had the chance to speak freely with Mulder sitting a few steps away from her. 

"Do you have time today?" 

"When?" 

"In 1 hour?" 

"Where?" 

He gave her a name and place where they could meet. "Okay I'll see you there" she answered and hang up the phone, turning around to see Mulder staring at her. 

"Who was that?" he wanted to know. 

"Oh an old friend" she lied, saying it a little too quick. 

He saw she was lying, but had no idea why. Why wouldn't she be telling him the truth? Before he could ask more she stood up, telling him she was going out for lunch and would be back soon. After that she left. 

It took Mulder a few minutes, but than he decided to go after her to see who she was going to meet. He didn't want to do this, but he just had to know what was wrong. 

Following her while she drove to the other side of town, he wondered why on earth she would be meeting somebody this far from the office. Suddenly she stopped and parked her car in front of a park and got out. She looked around, as if to see if anybody had followed her and walked into the park. 

Mulder quickly parked his car and walked after her. 

Scully walked, looking around for her father, wondering why he had called her, hadn't he told everything last night? She saw him sitting a few yards away from her. She increased her pace, until she reached the bench where her father was sitting on. 

Mulder was looking from behind a tree, boy this really felt like spying, but he knew it was the only way to find out what was wrong. He saw Scully walking towards a man sitting on a bench. The man stood up and hugged her. From the place Mulder was standing he couldn't see who it was. 

"Why did I have to come here dad?" Scully asked her father at the same time. 

"I need to talk to you Starbuck, it's very important that you listen to me, okay?" 

"Okay" she looked at him curiously. 

"Last night I told you why I did what I have done. The reasons behind my faked death, the reasons why I came back. But there's something I still have to tell you, have to ask you." 

"What?" 

"You have to promise me you'll quit working on the X-files." 

"What! Why? I don't understand...." 

"It's too dangerous. It's for your own protection, you have to stop working on the X-files, Mulder will manage on his own, he will get another partner, it's just too dangerous for you, because of your relation to me." He looked at her, assuming she would understand him. But that was where he was wrong. What Bill Scully didn't know was that after his death his daughter had moved on with her life. She had grieved and picked up her life. She had fallen in love and moved on. In the last months she had started a new life, a life together with Mulder. A life she wouldn't let go of, not even if her father asked her to do so. 

"No" she said the words calmly, more calmly than she was actually feeling. 

He looked up in surprise "No?" 

"No dad, I'm sorry, but I won't leave Mulder and the X-files." 

"Dana I understand this is your work, but it's too dangerous, and you will be able to find another job." 

"No dad" she said it a little louder this time. 

"You have to" 

"Why, because you tell me to?" 

"I know more than you do Starbuck, you have to..." he couldn't finish, because she looked up at him with flaming eyes, her voice full of anger when she spoke. 

"I don't have to do anything. I'm not your little girl anymore. You died, or at least I thought you did, and yes I grieved, yes I cried and yes I missed you. But I moved on, I have a life of my own now." 

"I understand that, but ..." 

"No you don't understand, because you don't know everything dad. You think I'm only being stubborn, doing what I want, because I want to control things, but that's not it. Even if I would want it, and I don't, I couldn't leave the X-files. I'm sorry, but I won't give up the X-files. If I would, I would also give up Mulder and I can't do that, because..." she paused for a moment. 

He looked at her expectantly "because I love him" she finished softly, waiting for his reaction. 

Mulder had been looking at the two people, and saw that the conversation was starting to develop into a discussion. He still couldn't see who the man was. That was until the man turned his head around a little bit and Mulder got a good look. 

He gasped when he realized it was Scully's father. But how on earth could this be? Bill Scully had died a few years ago, didn't he? 

End of part 2 

Shadow Father (3/8) 

Mulder hadn't been able to hear the conversation but whatever it was, he sensed it was something Scully wouldn't be able to hide from him for much longer. He carefully left his spot behind the tree and made his way, unnoticed, to his car. He drove back to Headquarters, thinking and contemplating whether he saw what he thought he saw and what it meant if he had. 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) 

Scully stood staring into her father's shocked expression, wishing she could take back what she'd said and wishing it was all over. She hated lying to Mulder, she hated hurting her father and she hated feeling like she was trapped between them both. 

Dana, Captain Scully began in a voice he hoped was strong but loving. I know you're close to Mulder but I don't want my daughter being put in any more danger because of him. You have to understand, I don't want to hurt you. I want to protect you. And in order for me to do that, I have to insist that you leave the X-files. 

You don't know how close I am to Mulder. You can't possibly know otherwise you wouldn't be asking me to leave him. I love him, Dad. And he loves me. I am not leaving him and I'm not lying to him anymore, Scully spoke firmly. 

Please, I don't want to hurt either of you, I love you both. 

I hate to do this, Dana but I have no choice, Capt. Scully shook his head sadly. 

Do what? She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

I have to ask you to make a choice. Between Mulder and me. You can't have both, Dana, his voice had a slightly sharp edge to it. I will not stand by and watch you get hurt. Chose. 

I.. Her voice trailed off. She couldn't chose her father, a man who deserted her all those years ago and turn her back on Mulder who'd' been there, could she? But then again, could she chose Mulder and live the rest of her life knowing that her father was alive and out there somewhere but she couldn't see him? Could she live with herself if she turned her back on one of the two most important men in her life? Could she chose between them? 

Dana, I need to know your decision, her father spoke commandingly. 

I chose...Mulder, she looked up into his surprised and hurt expression. I'm so sorry, Daddy. But you wouldn't have asked me to make a choice if you loved me. I love him and I can't be without him. He can't be without me. I wish I could have you both but.. He's been here, he was with me during my cancer, through meeting Emily until her death... I cant turn my back on him and all we've been through together. And you can't turn up in my life after you're supposed death and expect me to give everything up so you can be my father again. I can't. I'm sorry. I love you and I hope you'll understand and forgive me some day. 

With that, Scully walked away. She didn't look back so Capt. Scully couldn't see the tears stream down her cheeks. 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) 

Captain Scully watched her leave. He sighed heavily and sat down on the bench. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. 

I'm sorry, Starbuck. I don't want to hurt you but I will, if it means protecting you in the long run. 

He got up off the bench and walked to where a car was waiting. He gave the driver some instructions and the car started slowly moving. 

End of part three 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) 

Shadow Father (4/8) 

Scully drove back to the Headquarters and dried her eyes in her car before she made her way to the basement office she shared with Mulder. She ignored the looks and stares and whispers and made her way to where she knew Mulder would be. She had to tell him, she knew something was wrong. He needed to know why she'd lied to him. 

She opened the office door and shut it behind her, another tear beginning to run down her cheeks. Mulder got up instantly and enveloped her in a protective embrace. She cried for a while in his arms, wanting to tell him but struggling to get the words out. 

Shh, it's okay, Dana, he murmured lovingly. Everything's okay. 

No, it's not, she sniffed, pulling away and wiping her cheeks angrily. He.. He wants me to leave, Mulder. He gave me a choice. 

Who gave you a choice? He looked confused. 

My father, he's alive and he's taken over the consortium, Scully explained. He made me make a choice between you and him and I chose you. Something's going to happen, Mulder. I know it is. 

It's going to be okay, I won't let anything happen, he murmured lovingly. I can't believe he's alive. 

I can't believe he made me make a choice, she shook her head, her eyes filling with tears again as she explained briefly her conversation with her father. If he loved me, he wouldn't. 

Maybe he's trying to protect you. If he knows we're involved, which he will now, he might think I'm going to hurt you. And even if he didn't know about us, he's right about the X-files being dangerous. 

I told him I loved you, she murmured. He probably knows about us by now. 

Then he should know I love you too and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, he reasoned. Now I think you should go home and get some rest. You look terrible and now I know why you were so jumpy this morning. 

I couldn't sleep last night, I didn't want to have to lie to you, she looked up into his eyes, relieved to find no sign of anger, just love and concern. 

Go home, run a nice, long, hot bath and I'll be there in a few hours. I'll cover for you with Skinner, he grinned boyishly. And don't worry, we're going to be okay. 

Thank you, she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. I don't know where I'd be without you. 

Probably married to a rich doctor and working in your own private practice, he teased. Now go. I'll be there as soon as I can and I'll help you unwind. 

Sounds promising. With that and another kiss, Scully left the office, slight more reassured that everything was going to be okay. 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) 

Captain Scully watched his daughter leave the car park before taking the basement route into the Federal Bureau of Investigation. He slowly made his way to the basement office, home of the X-files carrying a large folder and a heavy heart. With every step he took, he tried to assure himself he was doing the right thing, the right thing for his daughter. 

He knocked on the door before entering. At first, Fox Mulder didn't look up but when he did and he saw who it was, his expression turned into one of anger and distrust. 

Agent Mulder, I presume, Capt. Scully began. I trust you know who I am. 

You're Dana's father, the one who's supposed to be dead and the one who's hurt her, Mulder retorted evenly. I don't mean any disrespect but I'm not interested in anything you have to say. 

Dana's upset? Capt. Scully arched an eyebrow. She seemed more angry than upset when I left her. 

She's upset her father shows up in her life and tried to get her to make an impossible choice. Mulder glared at him evenly, trying not to feel nervous that the man in front of him was probably the most important man in the world, as well as being the father of the woman he was in love with. 

She has no reason to be upset, Capt. Scully remarked, hoping he didn't sound as guilty as he was inside at doing this. She has every resource in the world at her fingertips. I don't see why she should be upset, do you? Unless she's lying again. 

Excuse me? Mulder stood, confused at the unrecognizable tone Capt. Scully was using. Lying? She only lied to me because you made her. 

Oh, dear. You really are smitten, aren't you? I didn't tell her to lie to you. And she's got you wrapped around her little finger which is why I'm here. Capt. Scully threw down the huge file he was carrying. 

What's this? Mulder looked down at it cautiously. 

Everything you've want to know. All the answers about the conspiracy, colonization, alien abductions, your sister.... Answers my daughter could have given to you a long time ago. She didn't, she kept them to herself so you would leave her, Capt. Scully lied, feeling terrible for it but repeating over and over again that it was in Scully's best interests. If his daughter wouldn't leave Mulder willingly, Mulder would have to make her. She couldn't stay with the X-files and this man who would break her heart in the end. I'm sorry to have to tell you and ruin her plans but I'm hoping she will forgive me and you will forgive her. 

You're lying! Mulder looked up from the file but it was too late. Capt. Scully was gone. Cautiously, he leafed through the file and found all the answers, all the evidence he'd longed for and searched for. He also found the answer to how Capt. Scully and the team of men working with him had stopped colonization. 

Mulder grabbed his jacket and head for the car lot. He had to know, he had to know the truth. He wanted to believe Scully was telling the truth, that she'd been honest with him the whole time.. But Capt. Scully was so convincing. And he had given him what he'd been looking for. 

He got in his car and started the drive to Scully's apartment, the drive that could end in heartbreak for them both. 

~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~) 

Capt. Scully watched him go and sighed heavily. It was done, it couldn't be changed. Now all he could do was wait and see what happened and try and comfort his daughter if he was right. 

End of Part Four. 

Shadow Father (5/8) 

Before he knew it, Mulder was at Scully's apartment. He sat in his car, waiting, hesitating. Still not knowing who to believe. He wouldn't believe that Scully had lied to him, he couldn't. Why would she? There weren't any reasons for her to do that, if she didn't want him to know the truth, if she had lied to him all this time, why had she stayed with him? But on the other side, why would her father be lying, otherwise he wouldn't have given him the information he had been searching for so long. Would he? 

He just didn't know what to make out of this, who to believe. He wanted to believe Scully with his whole heart. He didn't want to think of what would happen if her father had been right, it would probably mean the end of everything they ever had together. 

He slowly walked to her apartment, opening the door with his key. She just came walking out of her bedroom, drying her hair with a towel. It was almost the same scene as that morning, only so much had happened in between. A big smile spread over her face when she saw him. 

"Hi" she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He stopped her. She let go, surprise showing in her eyes, sensing something was wrong. "Mulder what's wrong?" 

"I need to talk to you" was all he said, walking to the couch and sitting down. 

"What happened?" she sat down next to him, fearing the worst. Only she had no idea what the worst would be. 

"After you left this afternoon, your father came by to visit me" he waited for her reaction. 

Her head snapped up immediately when he mentioned her father "what? why?" Before he could say anything else she continued "he told you to leave me alone didn't he?" 

"Not exactly" Mulder answered, hesitating, choosing his words carefully, afraid that every word he would say would turn out to be the wrong one, the one that would break their hearts and souls for good. 

"So what did he say?" Scully urged him to tell her. 

"I... no, you know what, let's just forget about this, it wasn't important" suddenly Mulder didn't care any longer who had been the one lying to him, he just knew one thing, he didn't want to lose Scully, even if she had been lying to him, he didn't care, he wouldn't risk everything they had for it. But it was too late, he had said too much already. There was no way Scully would just forget about it now. 

"I want to know, let me judge if it wasn't important" she started to get worried, what could her father have told him, that made him act like this? 

"No Scully, really..." he didn't finish, because she interrupted him, starting to become angry. 

"Mulder, just tell me! I'm sure it won't kill me!" 

he thought, but he realized there was no going back anymore. If you say A, the next step is saying B. He took a deep breath and blurted out "okay if you really want to know, he told me that he didn't told you to lie to me, but that you are the one that has been lying to me all the time. He..., he said that you have known the truth for a long time already, but that you didn't tell me, because...." She didn't let him finish. How could her father do this to her? She spoke softly, but he could hear the anger through her words. "but you didn't believe him, do you?" 

And if at that moment he had just said "no, I didn't" everything would have been alright. He did say the words, but he hesitated for one second, and he knew it was the biggest mistake, at the same moment it happened. It was one second too long. It was in that second that Scully's world came tumbling down. 

"Scully" he looked at her, waiting for a reaction. He did get it, but not the reaction he had expected. He had expected her to yell at him, she didn't. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks silently. For a few moments she didn't say anything. Then she did, she spoke the words that broke his heart "would you please leave me alone Mulder?" 

"but Scully..." he started to protest. 

"Don't Mulder" she stopped him "it's over, please leave me alone" 

"Scully, please don't do this. I believed you, I..." he stopped, knowing that whatever it was that he would say, it wouldn't help. Words were useless right now. The damage had been done, it was too late. He silently stood up from the couch and walked to the door, looking around one last time, whispering "goodbye Scully" 

"Goodbye Mulder" she whispered back, to a closed door. 

After Mulder had left Scully sat on the couch for quite a while. Crying, wondering how it was possible, that from one day to the other her life had turned upside down. Yesterday she had been happy, in love with the man she had always loved and today she still loved him, but it was over. She had always thought that nothing or nobody could break them apart, but obviously she had been wrong. 

It had happened, and the person to make it happen had been her own father. A few hours ago she had thought that maybe after a while she could have forgiven him, after all it was her own father. Now she knew that whatever he would say, whatever he would do, for this she would never forgive him. 

With a deep sigh she got up from the couch and walked to her bed room, maybe some sleep would help. Although she doubted she would be able to even fall asleep after all that had happened. After putting on her bed clothes (one of Mulder's t-shirts, she always loved sleeping in his t-shirts, now it only made her more sad) she walked to the bath room. 

Being lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the door of her apartment open, neither did she hear somebody walking up behind her, until it was too late. She turned around when she heard a sound, and right before something hard hit her on her head and everything went black, she saw the face of her attacker. 

End of part 5 

Shadow Father (6/8) 

NEXT MORNING 

Mulder woke up in his own apartment the next morning, for a moment wondering why he was lying on his couch. In the last weeks he had gotten used to sleeping next to Scully. Waking up with her in his arms, it had surprised him how easy the change had been on him. It took him a few seconds, before he realized why he wasn't waking up next to Scully. 

It didn't take him long. The pain in her eyes when she had looked at him. The tears falling down her face, the look in her eyes when she had asked him to leave. The realization when she had said that it was all over. 

He knew he couldn't leave it like this. He had to talk to her, he could at least try. It was not like more damage could be done after all. There would never be a right timing, but he realized that if he didn't do it now, it might be too late for good. He had to try, because he couldn't let go of the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would leave her alone, if she wanted to, but not before trying to talk to her one last time. Just letting her go, watching her walk out of his life, would be to easy. 

He got up from the couch, took a shower and got dressed. After that he grabbed his car keys and left. 

Mulder wasn't the only one, who wanted to apologize to Scully for hurting her. At the same time he was on his way to her apartment, Capt. Scully was too. 

After handing the file with information to Mulder yesterday, he had gone home. Home, in the years he was supposed to be death, years in which he had fought and taken over the Consortium, together with other people, but still alone, he hadn't had something like home. Oh yeah, he had a place to live, a bed to sleep in, when the night began to fall. But it was not the place he would call home. Home was where Maggie was, where Starbuck and the other children would come to in the weekends. Where they would spend time together, sitting in the garden, talking and laughing. 

Despite that, he had given it all up. He had closed the door behind him, without looking back. It hadn't been easy, of course not, but he had done it, realizing that somebody had to do it. And if he hadn't done it, the damage would have been much worse than the hurt of one family missing their father and husband. 

He had never expected that one day he would be able to go back again, that he would get the chance to get back what he had before, to explain things. He had also known that going back wouldn't be easy, people would be hurt, people wouldn't understand, but that didn't stop him from taking the chance when it was offered to him. 

And yes it had taken Maggie time. Time to accept, time to forgive, but time heals a lot of things and he knew that with the time they would be able to leave all this behind them. 

What he hadn't expected, was his daughter's reaction. They had always been close, he loved all his children, but there was a special bond between him and his youngest daughter. The day he had left, he had known that she would be the one, who would be hurt the most. When he had asked her to leave the X-files, he had had no doubt that she would do what he asked her. 

It had come as a shock, when she had refused. Then he had asked her to choose. Him or her partner. Never had he expected her to choose her partner over him. But she had, she had looked at him one last time and had left. And he had gone home, still shocked. 

When he came home, Maggie had immediately sensed that something had happened. Shocked and outraged he had told her what had happened. She listened, not interrupting him once. When he had finished his story she had looked at him, shaking her head, and had said "You should have known better" 

"Why, is it that strange that I want to protect my daughter?" 

"No, it isn't, I don't blame you. But you should never have asked her to leave Mulder." 

"Why not?" 

"Because she will never leave him, not out of free will anyway." 

"Because she loves him?" 

"Yes, she loves him, with her whole heart. They have been close, from the day they were put together. Sometimes it's scaring to see how much they are depending on each other. Every time something happened to her, he was there. The day you died, the day she found out she was ill, the periods she was in the hospital because of her cancer, the day Emily died. He never left her side for one single moment. I've seen him Bill, when Dana disappeared, when we thought she would never come back. He was devastated, I don't even want to think of what would have happened when she hadn't been found." 

"They really do love each other isn't it?" 

"Yes, I only wished they would realize that too." 

"Are you sure they're not involved." 

"As far as I know, no. Why? You think they are?" 

"I don't know. The way she said it to me, I got the impression they were." 

"Well, it might be possible." 

"I think I made a mistake. I never should have asked her to make a choice. That wasn't fair. How could I ask her to chose between two people she loves?" 

"You were only trying to do the best for her. Why don't you go to her and try to explain, apologize. I'm sure she'll listen, after all you're her father." 

He hesitated for a moment, then decided his wife was right. He could at least try to talk her, he just hoped she wouldn't keep the door closed. He quickly kissed his wife goodbye and went to his daughter's apartment. 

Mulder arrived at Scully's apartment, hesitating if he should let himself in, or if he would knock and wait for her to open the door. Not having decided yet, what he was going to do, somebody came walking towards him. When he heard a noise, Mulder turned around, to see Scully's father standing there. 

Capt. Scully nodded "Agent Mulder" 

"Sir" was all Mulder said, before he decided to knock first. He waited a few moments, but didn't get a reaction. 

He knocked again "Scully?" still no reaction. He started to get worried, it was nothing for Scully to not be home this late at night. 

"Maybe she's out?" Capt. Scully's voice came from next to him. Mulder looked up, in surprise. He had completely forgotten about the other man. He shook his head "no, it's nothing for Dana to go out this late." He took his key out of his jacket and opened the door. They both walked in, looking around to see where she was. 

Two voices were heard in the apartment "Dana?" "Starbuck?", but it remained silent, there didn't come an answer. Capt. Scully walked to the bathroom, when he saw something that got his attention. Blood on the floor. 

"Mulder, here!" he yelled. The younger man was there in no time. The color draining from his face, when he saw the blood on the floor. He bend down to take a closer look, but there was no doubt about it, it was definitely blood. What the hell could have happened to her? 

All Mulder could think was . Capt. Scully's voice brought him back to reality "we have to find her" 

"I know, but where do we start?" 

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt her?" 

"I don't know, there are people who wouldn't mind to see the X-files closed down, and I'm sure they would go far to reach their goals, maybe the Cigarette Smoking Man or Krycek..." 

"Anybody else you can think of?" 

"Diana Fowley maybe, although I don't know if she would go this far to reach her goals" Mulder said hesitating. 

"Okay, in case it's one of these people, I know a few places, where she could be. I'm not sure, but let's go and find out. Staying here won't help us either." They left the apartment and walked to Mulder's car. Before they got in, Mulder asked "Sir, if I may ask so, why are you doing this?" 

"What do you mean?" Capt. Scully looked as if he didn't understand. 

"This, I mean..., first you're trying to get us apart and now you're helping me to find her. Why?" 

"Because whatever I said to her yesterday, she's still my daughter. And because I was wrong. I never should have asked her to make a choice. It wasn't fair and I'll do everything it takes to find her and make things right again. And I owe you an apologize too. I was wrong, you would never do anything to hurt Dana, you love her." 

"I do. I just hope we'll find her on time, I don't want to think of what...." Capt. Scully didn't let him finish "don't worry we'll find her." After that they drove in silence for a long time. 

2 HOURS LATER 

2 hours later they parked the car in front of a big empty warehouse, far away from town. They got out and walked around the warehouse to see if they saw anything or anybody. 

Carefully opening the door, they entered the building. Mulder holding his gun ready to fire if necessary. They walked through the halls of the empty building, that was bathed in darkness, but didn't find anything. 

Until Capt. Scully suddenly stopped walking. Mulder almost bumped into him. "Sshh" Capt. Scully whispered and pointed at what he saw at the end of the hall. A door, to a room, that stood half open. It was enough to give them a view of what was in the room. 

And it was enough to send shivers through Mulder's body. What they saw was Scully, but she was not alone. There was another person with her. And it was what that other person was doing, that scared the hell out of Mulder. 

End of part 6 

Shadow Father (7/8) 

Scully was gagged, her hands tied in front of her. Even from where he was standing, Mulder could see her wrists were being cut into by the tightly bound rope. 

That wasn't what scared Capt. Scully and Mulder the most. It was the fact that Scully's kidnapper, the only other person they could see from where they were, was holding a gun pointed directly at her head. 

And with every second that passed, Diana Fowley's finger got closer and closer to the trigger. 

Capt. Scully moved quietly and rather quickly for a man of is age and size to the other side of the door so they could both get a better view. The tension rose and Mulder was about to burst through the door when he heard it. 

Let her go, Diana. It was a familiar voice but it still took a few minutes for Mulder to place it. When he did, his eyes widened in surprise. Killing her would be like signing your own death certificate. 

And why would that be? Diana laughed shortly. Daddy dearest won't even know who did it. 

He could find out. Besides, it wasn't Mr. Scully I was thinking about, it was Mulder, CGB Spender reasoned. He'd kill you if you touched her, he probably will for hurting her as much as you already have done. 

If you're too much of a coward to go through with this, why don't you just leave? I have no idea why you're here, anyway, Diana's eyes narrowed and he concentration began to waver as she continued her conversation. 

You came to me, I was here first. And I will leave but not without her, CGB Spender answered evenly. You can't kill her, don't you see that? You have no reason to kill her. She's done nothing to you! 

By killing her, I get something out of this, Diana shrugged. It's her father who ruined our plans, it's her father who now controls our every single move. Besides, if Miss. Perfect here wasn't around anymore, my life would be a whole lot better. 

How do you work that out? Her father saved our lives as well as everyone else's, CGB shook his head. I know you're bitter he's in power, especially since he is her father and you have a grudge against her but killing Agent Scully is going to make matters even worse. 

I'll be better off knowing she's dead! Diana protested. I'll be able to salvage something of the reason I came here. As soon as she's out of the picture, Mulder and.. 

Mulder? Is that was this is about? CGB Spender cut in, his disgust showing on his face and in his voice. 

Don't sound so jealous, Diana pulled a face and rolled her eyes. Besides, what Mulder and I had meant much more to you than what we had. 

Had being the operative word, CGB Spender cut in sharply. He's not interested. 

Just because she's in the way. Diana insisted. When she isn't.. 

When she isn't, he'll kill you, CGB Spender retorted. Now let her go. 

Or what? You'll kill me? Diana arched an eyebrow. 

No, I will, Captain Scully made his presence known as he stepped into the room, a gun in his hand. Let my daughter go. 

Who's going to make me? You and what army? Diana wore an ice cold expression. 

I'll help, Mulder spoke up, moving beside Capt. Scully. 

The sight of her father and her lover - ex-lover - standing together made Scully raise an eyebrow. They were working together? Standing together? 

Let her go, Diana, Mulder spoke firmly, his eyes never leaving Scully. 

No, Diana shook her head. Not until I get what I want. 

What do you want? Capt. Scully asked. Whatever it is, you can have it. 

I want control, Diana answered smugly. And I want your daughter to stay out of Mulder's life. He's mine, not hers. 

I can give you control but I can't agree to your second demand, Capt. Scully told her evenly, earning surprised looks from both Scully and Mulder. 

I suppose that would do, Diana looked thoughtful. For now. 

Let Mulder make sure she's okay before I arrange anything, Capt. Scully pulled a cell phone from his pocket. 

Diana nodded, giving her consent and Mulder moved over to Scully's side. He untied her wrists and took the gag off from around her mouth. She looked at him in confusion but he silenced the questions in her yes with a tender touch to the cheek. A touch that didn't go unnoticed by Capt. Scully. Or Diana Fowley. 

Move away from her, Diana ordered. I've changed my mind. She dies tonight. 

No, Mulder refused. He stood, pulling Scully up with him and wrapping an arm around her to support her. 

I said move aside, Diana repeated. 

And I said no, Mulder responded, equally as firmly. 

Ms. Fowley, Capt. Scully's voice caught her attention. Let them leave. He had a gun pointed directly at her head. 

Not until she's dead. Diana turned and fired. 

Mulder pushed Scully aside as he heard a second shot. He landed on top of Scully and immediately felt a pain in his shoulder. 

A few feet away, Diana lay motionless on the floor and Capt. Scully held a smoking gun in his hand. 

Scully looked down when she felt something warm and wet soak through her clothes. It was blood. That wasn't what frightened her, though. It was the fact that it was Mulder's blood. She eased herself from under him and positioned herself so she could get a look at the wound - the wound from the bullet, the bullet he'd taken for her. Mulder, she spoke to him softly, tears filling her eyes as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Mulder, it's going to be okay. Please. I love you. 

It was a pretty serious wound to his arm and from what she could tell, the bullet was still wedged in his flesh. Capt. Scully called for an ambulance before getting down on his knees and helping his daughter try to help the man she loved. 

Mulder looked up and was able to do three things. One was to reach up and wipe Scully's tears away. One was to tell her he loved her. And the third was to tell Capt. Scully to look after her. 

Captain Scully nodded gravely. I will until you're well again. But then it's your job. And thank you, son. For saving her life. 

Those were the last words Mulder heard before he blacked out. 

End of Part Seven. 

Shadow Father (8/8) 

The ambulance came and after that everything went very quickly. Arriving in the hospital, Mulder was immediately brought into surgery, leaving behind a defeated Scully and Capt. Scully. Scully just stood there, watching how they took Mulder into the OR. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

She looked around in her fathers eyes, he gave her an assuring smile "everything's going to be alright Starbuck" 

"But what if he is going to die?" the tears trickled down her face. 

"He won't, I promise everything is going to be alright" he pulled her in a hug, trying to comfort her, praying that he was indeed right and that everything would turn out alright. 

After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at her father, a questioning look in her eyes "Dad?" 

"Yes?" 

"What were you doing there?" 

"What do you mean?" he didn't completely understand what she meant. 

"Why were you there, together with Mulder. I thought..." she paused for a moment, then continued "I thought you wanted me to leave Mulder and now you were helping him. Why?" 

"Because I was wrong." he said simply. 

"You were wrong?" she echoed, leaving it up to him to explain this. 

"Yes, it was wrong to ask you to leave the X-files. At first I didn't realize what there was between you and Mulder. But now I do, after some explanation from your mother's side" he added with a grin. "You love him and he loves you, and it was wrong to ask you to leave that behind. I'm sorry Starbuck, I hope someday you'll be able to forgive me." 

"I do" she answered softly. 

"You do?" he sounded surprised. He had hoped that she could forgive him some day, but he hadn't expected this. 

"Yes I do. We've all made mistakes, I just want to forget all this as soon as possible. I just hope Mulder won't..." she stopped, not able to speak the words, afraid that if she would they would become reality. 

But she didn't have to say them, her father understood. All he said was "he won't Starbuck, I promise he won't." 

A FEW HOURS LATER 

By the time they finished operating Mulder, Mrs. Scully had also arrived. She had hugged her daughter and husband and they had been waiting in silence in the waiting room. There was not much more they could do but wait. Hoping that everything was going to be alright again. 

Finally, when Scully thought there would never come an ending to this waiting, the doctor came walking out of the operating room. He smiled when Scully jumped up immediately, looking at him, afraid for what he was going to tell her. 

She heaved a sigh of relief when he said "the operation went very well. We were able to take out the bullet and the damage was less serious than expected. He's in the recovery room right now, but he'll be back in his room soon. It'll take him some time to recover, but with some rest he'll be back to normal in no time." 

"Can I see him?" Scully asked. 

"Yes you can, but only one person at the same time, and not too long please. He still needs a lot of rest." 

"Okay" she smiled and thanked him for everything. Than she followed the doctor to the recovery room. 

She walked in slowly. Mulder lay in the hospital bed, his eyes closed. Still sleeping. She sat down softly on the chair next to the bed and waited, until he would come back to the land of the living. She didn't have to wait long, after a few minutes he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Scully?" 

She smiled and took his hand in hers "hi Mulder" 

It took him a few moments before he remembered what had happened. When he did, he immediately asked "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine, thanks to you" she stroke his cheek tenderly. 

"I love you Dana" he said seriously, looking into her eyes. 

"I love you too Mulder" 

"Diana didn't escape did she?" he had heard the gun shot, but had no idea what had happened after that, because he had blacked out. 

"Diana is dead" Scully answered softly. 

"Good, at least she can't do more damage now" he answered, before he started to drift away again. His hand still holding Scully's hand tightly. Scully just sat there for a long time, thinking of everything that had happened, knowing that it would take time to forget what had, but she also knew they would get through it together. 

LATER THAT DAY 

When Mulder woke up again he found Scully, sound asleep in the chair next to his bed. He smiled, then looked up when the door opened. 

Mr. and Mrs. Scully walked in. They greeted him, at that moment Scully woke up, startled. For a moment she didn't realize where she was, than she smiled "hi mom, dad" 

"Hi sweetheart" they answered, turning to Mulder. Capt. Scully looked at his wife, before he started to speak. "Mulder, I know that what I've done wasn't right. I made a mistake and if I could, I would go back and do it differently. Unfortunately that can't be done, I can only hope that you'll be able to forgive me some day. After all you've done today all I can say is 'welcome to our family'" 

Mulder looked at him in surprise. He looked at Scully, who was standing next to him, holding his hand. Tears were shining in her eyes. "Thanks Sir" was all he said, but the look in his eyes said more than words could say. 

And they all knew that everything was going to be alright again. The shadows of the past had disappeared, replaced by the light of the future. End of part 8 


End file.
